Times are Changing
by Seleen
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been secretly dating for two months. Well, secrets out! And Pansy has had enough. Unfortunately for her, Hermione is just getting started. OoC!One-shot.


**So random idea… Came to me in the middle of the night and I decided to write it. Not sure how long it will be, but it should be pretty entertaining.**

**Summary: Draco and Hermione have been secretly dating for the last two months. Well, secrets out! And Pansy Parkinson has had enough. Unfortunately for Pansy, Hermione is just getting started.**

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the Great Hall behind Ron and Harry. She could hear them, still bickering about Quidditch.<p>

"But Harry! You have to admit, the Chudley Cannons are good!" Ron argued, his face going a little red. Always vouching for his favorite team

"They haven't won a game in how long?" Harry question, trying to hide his grin.

"… A while." Ron admitted, "But it doesn't mean they're not good."

"No, it just means everyone else is better." Harry laughed.

"I'm with Harry on this one, mate." Dean said. "I'm not one for Quidditch normally, but the Cannons aren't so great."

"Alright that's enough." Hermione said. Ron was close to losing his temper. "Hey, have any of you seen Ginny?" They all shook their heads.

"Hey! I know, I'll go get my Quidditch books and see how long it's been since they won!" Harry said, still trying to get to Ron.

"Really, Harry, must you?"

He grinned at her, " I must."

"Let's both go." The boys got up and left, clearly to involved with their argument to notice her. Or Ginny's absence. A voice rang out,

"Granger!" The voice was shrill and angry. Clearly Pansy Parkinson. "So, you're the reason my Draco won't talk to me!" She looked murderous. People all around them began to whisper behind their hands, shooting looks at Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "Actually, I believe he's _my_ Draco now. So sorry, but your time with him is over."

"Why would he choose you, a lowly Mudblood, over me? A rich, pureblood who could give him the world?"

"And a nasty headache," Hermione quipped, causing many people within earshot of the arguing girls to giggle.

"You filth! How dare you speak to me in such a way? I happen to be-"

"Getting on my nerves!" Declared Hermione, as she stood up and pulled out her wand. Everyone in the Great Hall gasped. Hermione was the Head Girl; she would never risk her position over the likes of Pansy Parkinson!

"What? Going to duel me, Mudblood?" Pansy sneered, "You're nothing more then a muggle with a witch's toy." She whipped out her wand. "_Stupefy!_"

"_Protego!_" Hermione cried, dancing backwards, a smirk on her face. " _Reducto!_"

The floor in front of Pansy's feet exploded and she went flying backwards. Pansy's screamed and jumped to her feet.

"_Silencio_!" No one heard what curse Pansy used, but it hit Hermione square in the face.

Suddenly, Pansy was laughing hysterically. "Oh Granger, sometimes you really disappoint me. We're seventh years! I can do non-verbal spells you dolt! Ahh, have fun with the face!" Hermiones face was covered in an angry, red rash of some sort. She didn't look upset, though. In fact, she seemed incredibly amused.

"Pansy, I find it funny how you try to bring me down to your level. Sadly, my face will never be quite as ugly as yours." Pansy stopped laughing to glare at her.

"Very funny, Mudblood. But with a face like that, Draco will never want you! Who wants to fuck someone who looks like that?"

"I ask myself the same question every time I hear about your latest conquest," People began to laugh again. Who knew the Head Girl could be this mean? Or that it would be so bloody funny? "Here's the irony of this whole situation. My face can be fixed. Yours is stuck like that! Hilarious, isn't it? Curses can be removed. You however, were born ugly and ugly you will die."

Hermione turned to leave.

"Stupid, no good, MUDBLOOD!" Pansy screamed, "Cruc-" A curse struck Pansy and she was silent. Everyone looked around, trying to find the culprit.

Draco Malfoy leaned against the wall, calm, cool, and collected. As always. "Alright there, Granger?" He ginned at her.

"Fine, Malfoy, you know I can handle this bitch." Hermione walked over to him and slipped her hand into his.

"Now, let me see that face." He muttered an incantation and the rash faded. "There's my girl. Beautiful, as always." He leaned downed and kissed her.

After a few seconds she pulled away and frowned at Pansy's unconscious form. "You know, she's not going to stop. And I really feel like she should have gotten worse then a simple stunner."

"Don't worry, Mione, I took care of it." Another voice said. Ginny emerged from underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. "Planted some of Fred and George's new motion detecting explosives in her room. The second she walks in, she'll be bombarded with a lot of rather unpleasant substances."

"Wait, you were gone at the start of dinner. How did you know to booby-trap her room?" Draco smiled at her word choice and she swatted him.

"I overheard Astoria Greengrass telling Pansy. Not sure how she managed to find out, but she did. As soon as Pansy said she was going to confront you, I ran to my room and got her stuff. I already knew the password to the Slytherin common room. And I figured you could hold your own against Parkinson."

"Well done, Cara." Blaise Zabini, sexy Italian extraordinaire and Ginny's boyfriend of two months came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "That was quite the little show, Granger."

"Thanks. I rather enjoyed it myself." She winked at him. "Now, why don't we get the little pug to the hospital wing and then go to Dumbledore and explain what happened here? After all, we're a great example of inter-house unity."

"Brilliant lets be off." Draco said and the other two nodded. They left, leaving everyone to come up with answers on their own. They passed Harry and Ron on the way out, ignoring the shocked looks. They made quite a group. Two Gryffindor girls holding hands with Slytherin boys while they levitated an unconscious Pansy Parkinson in front of them.

The rest of the Great Hall stared in stunned silence. Yes, times were definitely changing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun! I just had to throw a little Blaise-Ginny action in there. Thanks for reading, reviews would be lovely! –<strong>

**Seleen.**


End file.
